The dark sun
by cobrabreath
Summary: The Yu YU Hakusho Team must blindly infelfrate a flying castle to stop an evil plot which they don't even know. Rated PG for mild violince and breif language. Please Read and review


It appeared to be a normal day however; no day is normal for Yusuke Urameshi. As he walked to school (a place he did not normally go but, his mother insisted) he passed a pay phone booth. Suddenly, the phone started ringing. A normal 14-year-old boy would have overlooked it however; the spirit detective was not a normal boy and ran inside to answer it.  
"Hello", Yusuke said, expecting to hear the voice of Kuenmai briefing him on his next case.  
"Listen very carefully!" Said an angry voice that was definitely not Kuenmai "Go two blocks down and turn into the alleyway," the voice continued.  
"Who the Heck are you!?" Yusuke yelled into the phone.  
"That is not important just follow the directions!" The voice screamed into Yuske's ear "Oh, and bring the idiot too." Yuske knew that when the voice said "the idiot" it meant his long time rival and partner (although Yusuke never asked for his help) Kouabra. So Yusuke ran as fast as he could towards Koubra's house. Unfortunately, for our hero fate was against him. As he ran trying to get to Koubra's house as quickly possible he was confronted by his girlfriend (if you could call her that) Kaiko. "Yusuke!" She yelled angrily "You jerk!"  
"What did I do?" Yusuke said trying to sound innocent  
"You know what you did Yusuke Urameshi, think about it for a minute." Yusuke stroked his hand across his chin trying to look like he was in deep concentration.  
"Sorry can't think of anything." Yusuke said once again trying to sound innocent (it didn't work).  
"Don't play that game with me buster!" Kaiko said still fuming "You were supposed to take me to the movies last week remember?"  
"Nope" Yusuke said sarcastically  
"Well I do!" Kaiko Replied "I sat out in the rain for 2 hours and you never came!"  
"Why didn't you just go into the movie" Yusuke asked  
"Because you had bought the last two tickets!" She screamed at the spirit detective. Suddenly in a rage Kaiko brought her hand up and struck Yuske across the face! He fell to the ground not because he was hurt, but because of the shock.  
"Hey watch it!" Yusuke yelled at her as she walked away. He pointed his index finger at Kaiko and a small ball of white light appeared at the end of it. Yusuke realizing what he was doing commanded the ball of light to disappear, lucky for Kaiko because the energy from that blast could have killed her and decimated the entire street! "I have to go get Kouabra anyway." Yusuke murmured to himself. Then realizing how much time he had wasted Yusuke got to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards Koubra's house.  
When Yusuke finally got to "the idiot's" (Koubra's) house he found Kouabra sitting on the coach watching T.V. "Get off your lazy butt!" Yusuke screamed in Kouabra's ear. Kouabra who had not seen Yusuke almost died of fright.  
"Urameshi are you CRAZY?" Kouabra yelled after recovering from the shock of Yusuke barging in.  
"You idiot we have to go!" Yusuke screamed in reply  
"Go were?" Kouabra asked  
"There's no time for that!" Yusuke yelled, "We have to leave NOW!" So Yusuke had to drag Kouabra two blocks over to a deserted alleyway. This of course did not go unnoticed.  
So when Yusuke and Kouabra finally got to the deserted alleyway it had been a half hour. "Hello' Yusuke called out "Anybody here?" No answer came. " Maybe we should leave." Kouabra mumbled in a scared little voice " I have a bad feeling about this." Just then a form emerged from the shadows. "Don't leave." Said a voice that sounded very similar to the one Yusuke had heard on the phone. "Who are you?!" Yusuke yelled out.  
"You know me," Said the voice of He-ei as the demon completely emerged from the shadows. "Oh Hiei" Kouabra said, "You really had us scared there for a minute."  
"What do you mean for a minute?" He-ei replied  
"Are you trying to pick a fight or something?" Kouabra replied angrily.  
"No" Hiei said, "I wouldn't want to kill you."  
"Boys, boys break it up," Said a voice, which could soothe a savage beast. Suddenly rose petals began falling from the sky and a demon with long red hair appeared between He-ei and Kouabra.  
"Thank you Kurama." Hiei said, "If I kill the idiot, Kuenmai would have me locked up for sure." Yusuke who was quite desperate to change the subject decided to ask the question on his mind "Why did you do that stupid phone thing?! You could have at least told me who it was!"  
The three eyed demon looked up at Yusuke "It's much more fun to trick you ." He said simply. "Kuenmai happens to have a new case for you, and he wants us to go up to his office in spirit world to hear about it."  
"How are we going to get to spirit world?" Yusuke asked  
"With a little help from me!" Said a cherry voice, which seemed  
completely out of place in the alleyway. It belonged to a girl with  
bright blue hair who came down from the sky riding on a broomstick.  
This girls name was Boton and she is the grim reaper and pilot of the  
river Styx. " Hop on the broom stick!" Boton yelled as she was thrown  
in the wind "And I will take you to spirit world!"  
So after a very uncomfortable ride Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and  
Kouabra arrived in spirit world. As Boton led the four of them to  
Kuenmai's office she spoke to them "A little warning." She began  
"Kuenmai is not in a good mood so just listen and don't call him a  
toddler." When she said this it was obvious that she targeted Yusuke.  
They entered Kuenmai's office and saw him sitting at his desk smashing  
his head on his desk. "I brought the four people you requested." Boton  
said to the distressed king. Kuenmai looked up at his four champions  
"Hello Yusuke." He said  
"Hello toddler." Yusuke replied, this statement earned the spirit  
detective a smack on the head.  
"Hello Kurama." Kuenmai said turning to the fox demon. Kurama made a  
quick bow and then stood back up. "Hello He-ei" Kuenmai said turning  
towards the former felon.  
"Hello officer." Hiei said sarcastically (Kuenmai knew better  
than to smack He-ei on the head.)  
"Hello Kouabra" Kuenmai said turning to the last of his champions  
"Um, hello. king type person" Kouabra said not sure what to call  
the miniature ruler.  
"I have a very dangerous mission for you." Kuenmai said ignoring  
Kouabra's obvious stupidity. " I have seen a strange flying castle in  
the demon world which is giving off an extremely powerful dark energy.  
This energy could be channeled into some sort of weapon. I want you to  
go into demon world and disable it."  
"Wait!" Said Yusuke angrily "You just want us to barge into this  
guys castle with no idea what he could be planning or how powerful he  
is and try to disable some kind of super weapon!?"  
"Basically." Kuenmai said.  
"Cool" Yusuke replied.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own this story. Please  
review it. 


End file.
